Blind Heart
by Inspira-Arwen
Summary: Isabella is a British girl at an arts school. Edward goes to the same school, but he is blind. When Isabella is kidnapped by the McLeods, a vicious coven, it's up to the Cullens to save her before the Volturi step in. Regular pairings. Bella OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, everyone! It's been ages since I've written anything. I've canceled my other fanfictions for the moment. I'm really going to focus on this story. But if you really really want me to write, I'm going to need reviews. I'm seriously unmotivated. :P But if you like it and have suggestions, let me know. Also, once you begin reading, if you have any ideas that you think would really fit with the story, feel free to message me. I love plot turns.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any of the ''Twilight'' masterpieces. I only own Tristan and his mate, Elise. I also own their coven, the McLeods. Stephenie Meyer came up with the ''imprinting'' thing, but I've twisted it in this story to fit my own purposes. You'll see. I also own the location, a castle in northern Scotland.**

**Summary:**

**Isabella is a British girl and a talented human who has been kidnapped by a coven of vegetarian vampires who hunt out humans to add to their army. The McLeod's ultimate goal is to challenge the Volturi. Isabella refuses to join and is tortured for some time by the McLeod's. The release her, but she doesn't get far before collapsing. Another coven of vampires, the Cullens, who happen to be vacationing in Scotland, rescue her. Edward, the only blind vampire, imprints on her (you'll see!). Things get crazy from there! Will Isabella reciprocate Edward's love or will she be disgusted by him when she finally learns his story? Will the McLeods find her? Will the Volturi step in?**

**This is told from varying viewpoints, mostly Isabella, but after Edward comes in, you'll hear from him, too! Edward is blind. Bella is Out Of Character.**

**And so! We begin!**

Chapter 1:

PLAYLIST:  
Run - Leona Lewis

Alejate - Josh Groban

Slow Me Down - Emmy Rossum

Miserable at best - Mayday Parade

All of Me - Jon Schmidt

Isabella Swan

I got off the train at King's Cross Station, grateful to finally be home after such a long term at school. It had been the hardest 4 months of my life, but it was finally time for Christmas vacation. I hugged my best friend, Angela, wished her a ''Happy Christmas,'' then waved to my dad, Charlie. He was standing by the car, looking out of place. He was probably wishing we were already home, but he smiled broadly and waved. I ran up to him, forgetting my bags.

''Daddy!'' I exclaimed as we embraced. ''I missed you!''

''I missed you, too, Bells.'' His voice was quiet. I knew he must have been very lonely without anyone in the house to keep him company. ''Shall we go?'' He retrieved my bags for me and put them in the trunk. I climbed into the black sedan.

We were talkative on the way home. Charlie wanted to know everything he had missed.

''Did you like your roomate?''

''Yes. She was a bit insane, though. Her name was Alice Cullen and she was on the dance team with me. She was crazy about shopping and her boyfriend, Jasper. I think they were the only two Americans in the whole school. Well, them and their brother.''

The seemed to interested Charlie. ''Americans? What were they doing at your arts school?''

''Well, like I said, Alice had made it into the dance department with me. Jasper was an actor. He was great to watch on the stage. You could really feel the emotions of the characters when he was up there. They were kind of bizarre, though,'' I ended absentmindedly.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, they were always, I don't know. I guess they have two brothers and a sister. They were both adopted into the same family... and they're dating. Like, they live together. And Jasper's sister is dating Alice's brother. They're all together. It was strange.''

''What about the other brother, then?''

I paused, remembering all the times Alice had worried to me about Edward. I explained this to Charlie. ''So she'd worried he doesn't have enough friends?'' he finally asked when I had finished.

''Yeah, I guess. But I don't know. I mean, he's probably the only guy in the music department who plays the piano.''

Charlie thought for a moment. ''Did you get to meet the other ones?''

''Just once. They had come to visit, check out the school, you know? Their parents are so young! They look to be only about thirty or so, and there they were, with all their teenaged kids.'' I laughed a little at the memory.

''Did you meet the blind one?''

I shook my head. ''Not really, I mean, I saw him once in a while, but we never talked or anything. He seemed pretty wrapped up in music. He would stop in to talk to Alice once in a while, but usually to ask if she could read over a report that he'd written or something. He wouldn't hang around though.''

Charlie made a noise that sounded like, ''hmm.''

I sat back, thinking about the first time I had seen Edward. I'd just finished with dance and was all sweaty. I was walking past the auditorium, where I could hear music playing. I'd quietly opened the door to have a peak inside, and there he was, sitting at the piano, playing like he was the only person in the world. He didn't acknowledge me, and that was when I'd seen the white bandage wrapped around his eyes. At first, it had been slightly comical to watch, but then, when I had listened, I had heard the most beautiful music in the world. It was like a love song and it had wound around me, making me want to be closer.

Then it had ended. The three judges sitting in the first row clapped and Edward stood, waiting to be judged. I sat down in the back and listened.

''Well, Mr. Cullen, that certainly was something,'' said the only woman. She was tall, blonde, and probably an opera singer. ''It says here that you wrote the piece yourself? Where did you get the inspiration?''

Mr. Cullen? As in, Alice's brother?

He answered without hesitation. ''It'a a song that represents the love I've always been able to feel between my parents.''

''You play remarkably well. Your technique was perfect. I myself did not notice any difference between what you have written down and what you played. From me you recieve a full score of 35. Well done.''

He inclined his head. ''Thank you,'' he said.

The first male judge stood. He was short, thick, and had a fully head of white hair. I decided that I liked Edward's messy bronze head of hair. It had a lovely shine to it under the auditorium lighting. ''I have no criticism for you. Your technique was perfect. Your timing was flawless. I just have one question. How did you ever get so good? I've never seen anyone with that much balance so young.''

''I've been playing for a long time. It's what I do all the time. It's my life.''

The man nodded. ''Well, 35 for me, too. We hope to see you next year as well. I'm sure you'll impress us again.''

The last man was young, slim, and dark-haired. ''I've never seen anything like you. You are an example to us all.'' He turned to the small audience. ''This is what overcoming a disability looks like. I have never seen such a fine example in my life.'' He turned back to Edward. ''You have risen to the occasion and can possibly play better than any of us here. If I could give you a higher score than 35, young man, I would. As it is, though, you have a perfect score of 105. I especially enjoyed the emotion in this piece. You've got a very bright future ahead of you, Mr. Cullen.''

''Thank you very much,'' Edward said, smiling. An aide came out to lead him off the stage.

The woman stood again. ''One moment, if you please. I, on behalf of the other judges, would like to thank you for your exquisite playing. After sitting here for hours on end, listening to mediocrity, we were most pleased for the change in quality. Your modesty is also appreciated. Until next year, Mr. Cullen.''

Edward walked off the stage.

''Bella?'' My dad's voice jerked my out of my reverie. ''We're home.''

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think so far! I think she'll get kidnapped in the next chapter! I know it wasn't much, but I'm really bad at setting up the beginning of stories, so it'll pick up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

PLAYLIST:

Say (All I Need) - One Republic

Edward Cullen

It felt good to be with my family again, in the comfort of our home in Forks, Washington. I knew every inch of the house like I knew how to play the piano. I didn't have to worry about stumbling into anything or anyone because the vampires in my family were very good about always leaving things in the same place.

It was very odd to be a blind vampire. The theory in itself was odd. Vampires were supposed to be perfect, but the injuries of my human life had been too severe and had carried over to this... exsistence. I always had to be on my guard, because blind and mind-reader are two very difficult things to handle when in the same body. The don't conincide. Luckily, it was usually relatively easy to decipher between what people were thinking and what they were saying out loud. Blind... but gifted. When people spoke, the air they exhaled was a signal. If they weren't saying it, no signal. I just had to keep making sure I was paying attention.

''Edward, how was the piano festival?'' Esme asked. My family was also good at speaking to me directly so I would know whether to answer them or not.

''I got a superior. Perfect 105, actually,'' I casually replied. After competing in at least 100 of these festivals, it wasn't such an accomplishment.

''That's great!'' said Esme, giving me a hug. ''What song did you use?''

''The one I wrote for you and Carlisle. Judges seem to like it.''

''That's because it's the best song that was ever written,'' she said proudly.

''Thanks, Esme.'' If vampires could have blushed, at that moment, I would have.

Carlisle embraced me next. ''It's good to have you, Alice, and Jasper back home, if only for a few weeks,'' he said.

I nodded and headed up to my room, letting my mind wander, trying to block out everyone elses' thoughts. I placed my backpack on the table, where I knew I would find it then ran my fingertips along my CD wall. I was insanely meticulous about music. Every single case and disk was labeled in Braille. When I finally found my One Republic album, I stuck it in the player and left the case on top.... where I knew I would find it. Meticulous....

I turned up the music when I'd found my favorite track on the CD.

_Bless my soul_

_You're a lovely soul_

_'Cuz you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold._

_Well, all I need_

_is the air I breathe_

_and a place to rest my head...  
_

I laid back on my couch, thinking of Alice's room mate, Isabella...

The door to the auditorium had opened in the middle of my performance, but I ignored it, still playing Carlisle and Esme's song. It was odd... I knew there was another beating heart, but I could hear no new thoughts. When I finished, I stood, the perfect mask of attention, though inside my head, I was frantically searching for a new ''voice.'' Nothing. The female judge was a bit of a pervert, actually, it was so disgusting that... well, it was just ridiculous.

There was no wind to blow any new scents toward or away from me, so I'd had no idea who the latecomer was. I found myself wondering if whoever it was had enjoyed the performance. Maybe they had liked it so much that they weren't able to form any real, articulate thoughts. No, I realized. Egotistical me. I smiled in spite of myself. It wasn't until later that evening that I found out.

Alice and her roommate, Isabella, were having a playfully heated discussion when Jasper led me to their dormitory after dinner. We waited outside, listening.

''You didn't tell me your brother plays the piano, or that he is EXTREMELY GORGEOUS!!!'' Isabella exclaimed.

Alice sighed mentally and I had to supress a laugh. ''Well, he is my _brother_. That would be a little strange. So tell me, what happened?''

Isabella then explained walking into the auditorium after hearing someone play and being completely entranced. When she finished speaking, I waited to hear what she would think. There was only silence. So it was her. I wondered vaguely what she looked like.

Alice seemed a little disappointed. ''That's it? You didn't introduce yourself or anything?! Sheesh, Bella!''

''And just what was I supposed to say?'' Bella retorted. ''Umm, excuse me but I sort of walked in on you playing the piano and I think you're fabulously handsome?''

''That would have worked just fine. Edward can be a bit of a guy. He loves it when girls tell him he's hot.'' Ahh, so she must know I was listening in on her conversation. She paused, thinking, Wait until you hear what I'm about to ask her next. ''So, really, though Bells, doesn't the whole blind thing bother you?''

_I'll kill you, Alice._

I waited, somewhat anxious for the answer, even though I knew there could never be anything between me and a human girl. ''Why should it?'' Isabella scoffed. ''It's the heart that counts, but I am curious. Has he always been that way or was there an accident or something?'' she asked quietly.

_Thank you, Alice._

''Oh, no. That's his story to tell.''

''Well... does it hurt him?'' This question had surprised me most. I was touched that she appeared to care.

Alice sighed out loud this time. ''Honestly, I don't know. I think he's all right physically, but it was all a really traumatic experience and I think it really gets him down sometimes.''

I was jolted back to the real world by a knock on my door. Alice, of course. I pretended to be annoyed. ''Don't I get enough of you at school?'' I joked.

''Oh, please. Now, listen up. When we go back to school, you have to talk to Bella. Ask her on a date or something. You know you want to.''

I nodded, then shook my head. ''But she's a human.'' Even to my ears, this defense was weak. I had already decided to talk to her.

Alice's face brightened. ''I knew you would!''

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you liked it. I know, I know, no kidnapping in this chapter, but I was still in the set-up stage. Now that some of the character's have plans, we can CRUSH THOSE PLANS. Just kiddin'. I like reviews, by the way. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PLAYLIST:

Say (All I Need) - One Republic

Crede-ma - O-Zone

Ring My Bells - Enrique Iglesias

Isabella Swan

I went over to my disc player and turned on the first one I laid my hands on. One Republic. Not bad for a little bit of moody dancing. I skipped to my favorite then let the music wrap around me as I moved.

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something_

_Somewhere_

_Better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Did you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong, but,_

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted..._

It was nice to be back in my studio. I let my thoughts fly was my favorite way to be. No routine. No coaches. No fancy choreography. Just pure emotion mixed with movement. Naturally, my thoughts eventually turned to Edward. After hearing him play, I'd railed Alice for not telling me about her handsome brother. I'd been curious to know what had made him blind, but I hadn't actually had the guts needed to talk to him.

We'd never been introduced. Somehow, whenever Alice would drag me off with her to Jasper and Edward's dormitory room, Edward was always gone. Alice would roll her eyes and say, ''He's such a piano freak. He's never away from one of those things.'' And so I'd been harboring my secret, silent crush for almost three months now. Ah, well. Maybe after the break...

I stumbled, losing concentration, and it was then that I realized I had an audience. He was tall, thin, pale-skinned, with red hair that seemed to stick up in all directions. His eyes were an odd shade of gold, but had a blackish tint to them. I blushed. ''Umm, what are you doing in here?'' I asked. Not the best way to start a conversation, but hey, he'd walked through my room and into my dance studio without my permission. I deserved a bit of an explanation.

''I'm Tristan, a friend of your dad's. I heard the music. You dance beautifully.'' His voice had a heavy Scottish accent. He advanced slowly. Involuntarily, I took a step back. He laughed a little. This frightened me more than I wanted to admit. I kept stepping back. Suddenly, his face became angry, but his voice was calm. ''Well, well, well, you are talented. Do you know what I am?''

_Dangerous._

''Hopefully someone who will be out of here soon,'' I mumbled. He laughed out loud then.

Less than a second later, so fast I couldn't see it, he had closed the distance between us. ''We're actually both leaving,'' he said. ''Right now.'' I moved away from him again.

''No, thanks,'' I said. Something was wrong. He had moved so fast. I ran for the door, but he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and flung me against one of the mirror panels. It shattered and I screamed in pain as the shards of glass cut my skin. I lay there, unmoving. Charlie, help me, I thought. Tristan picked me up gently. His skin was freezing. Uncomfortably so. I had to get away. I struggled, but the pieces of glass only buried themselves deeper. Then he did something really really insane. He jumped out the window.

I couldn't stop the cries of terror that tore themselves out of me. But we landed gently. ''Shut up!'' Tristan exclaimed. He raised his fist, and then everything was very dark.

Edward Cullen

I sat at the piano, trying to compose a new piece but something was very wrong, and Alice was trying to keep whatever it was from me. I couldn't see her thoughts, but I could hear them. She was singing ''The Sweet Escape'' by Gwen Stefani in her head and was concentrating very hard on the words. ''Alice,'' I said in a normal voice. She would hear. ''You'd better tell me what's going to happen.''

She was by the piano under a second later, replaying the audio of her vision for me. I sat back when it was over, horrified.

''She's going to be kidnapped?'' Maybe this was an omen. Maybe we weren't supposed to be together.

I heard Alice nod. ''Mmm hmm.'' Yes.

Some very innapropriate words escaped my mouth then.''What can we do?''

''They're taking her to Northern Scotland. If we decide on saving her, it will be fairly easy. She's been hurt really badly. They want to turn her, but she's got so much glass embedded in her skin that they're afraid to do it. They're going to keep her in a room of her own. They're afraid of putting her in a dungeon or something. They don't want her to die. She's going to be a gifted vampire.''

I considered this for a moment. We'd not only have to get her out, we'd have to get her to a hospital before she... I pushed that thought aside. ''Let's go,'' I said.

''Hang on a sec, Edward. We can't just leave. Let's talk to Carlisle. He'll have an idea.'' Then she raised her voice slightly. ''Everyone, we need to talk.''

Suddenly, everyone's thoughts became a little louder. They were all standing here. As Alice explained, Carlisle was already coming up with ideas. ''I'll go with you. We'll get the girl out, then I can help her. We're going to have to bring her here, though. I can't haul all of my things all the way to Scotland and back.''

I nodded, feeling useless as he, Alice, and Jasper strategized. I couldn't think of any way I'd be able to help.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett would be staying behind, but I couldn't just sit here. There was something that was supposed to happen between me and this girl. I knew it.

''All right, Edward, your part is going to be the most important in this,'' Carlisle said a few moments later.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I love writing for you, but I need you to review and tell me how bad my spelling and punctuation is. I sometimes write ''it'' when i mean ''is'' and so on. Let me know what you think! Does it stink? Is it worth continuing?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

PLAYLIST:

Beyond the Sea - Celtic Woman

Isabella Swan

Light danced above me, rainbows playing off each other. No routine. No order, just complete movement. I couldn't remember ever having slept so peacefully. Surely, this was the way to wake up always. Somewhere at the back of my thoughts, I realized that things were out of place. Something was wrong, but I was too entranced by the blinding lights to care. My thoughts ran wild. I imagined Edward standing over me, telling me to turn around. I was going in the wrong direction.

Then it turned into a nightmare. ''I'm no good for you, Bella. I can only hurt you.''

''No,'' I whimpered softly. ''Don't go.''

''It's not me that has to go, Bella. You have to go back. You're in the wrong place.''

I stared at his perfect face, the white bandage over his eyes, the serious set of his mouth. I was so confused.

''What's going on?'' I asked him.

He sighed. ''Just don't follow the light. Just go the other way.''

''What?''

But he was fading...

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised at the darkness around me. What had happened to the beautiful light just a few moments ago? I was suddenly very aware of the fiery pain in my whole uppoer body. A small moan escaped my lips.

''Ah, Isabella, finally awake, I see,'' said a deep male voice to my right.

''Where am I?'' I croaked.

The voice laughed. ''You, my dear, are at McLeod Castle in the middle of Northern Scotland.''

Well, that makes sense, I thought angrily. At least it explains the accent. I turned my head to his voice, but it was so dark that I could see nothing. The memory hit my in full force, but I couldn't be sure how much of it was real and how much of it I imagined. There was no way he could have thrown me against the wall like that. He'd been too far away. No way he could have jumped out of my window and landed unscathed.

''W-What are you?'' I whispered.

When he next spoke, his voice was much closer. ''Haven't you guessed?''

I shook my head, searching frantically for some small amount of light, but I could pick up nothing. Maybe he was invisible. Maybe I was blind. I shuddered.

He chuckled again. ''Well, then you're just going to have to wait until mealtime to find out, aren't you?''

''What?''

But the voice had disappeared. I wondered if maybe I was going mad. My imagination had conjured Edward up out of the blue, why not crazy elusive Scottish men?

I closed my eyes, surprised at the lack of difference between light and dark. Nothing. I tried to sleep, but I wasn't sure if I was getting what I wanted. After a while, my thoughts started to drift until there was nothing coherent.

A knocking sound awoke me. Darkness still enveloped my eyes, but I could hear the sounds coming from my left. It didn't sounds right, though. Not like someone was knocking on wood... Could it be glass? Could I have an escape route?

There was the sound of a window being pushed open and cool air swirled around me. ''Isabella?''

I didn't recognize the voice. I sat up. There was a gasp.

''Carlisle, we have to get her out of here now. What if it all heals into her skin?''

I knew _that_ voice. ''Alice?'' I cried.

''Come on, Isabella, we're getting you out of here.''

**Author's Note: Sorry, guys, I know it's not so good and that I haven't written for a while. Life is an exchange student is not always glamorous... or relaxing... Ugh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. A million thanks to my first reviewer! I have a teensy bit more confidence now, so I'll probably be continuing this for a while.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I got a question about Edward being mentally as well as physically blind. Yes, he is mentally blind. He cannot see anything. This may eventally change, but no promises. Another question I got was about the white bandage. Mainly he wears it because his eyes are sensitive to light, but also, it's rather disconcerting for the humans to see what was done to him. You'll eventually find out just what that was. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

PLAYLIST:

Mo Ghile Mear - Celtic Woman

Dulaman - Celtic Woman

_Edward Cullen_

I waited on the edge of the forest, taking in every sound and smell, trying to build myself a picture of what it could look like. So far, I wasn't concentrating hard enough. I was listening for the sounds of Alice and Carlisle returning.

I could smell her before I heard them. Her blood was so sweet, it nearly made me choke. The monster inside me roared, wanting her and I couldn't even hear them yet. I abruptly cut off any oxygen entering my lungs, but the fire still raged on. When they came closer, I heard one uneven heartbeat that seemed like it was going to give up any minute. Alice and Carlisle were silent.

''Edward, we have to get her to Forks as soon as possible. You think you can run that fast?'' Carlisle asked.

I nodded. We had laid a very clear scent as a trail so I would be able to follow. It would not have faded, even over the water. It would also stop me from running into anything. The girl was pushed into my arms. The second her skin touched mine, I froze. Instead of fire, now it was electricity. I was unable to move for a full two seconds as I was assaulted by the strange tension that was painful, but not unpleasant. Isabella's blood no longer smelled delicious. It was a very sweet, non-food scent. And I knew exactly why.

My soul had just imprinted on hers. She would be mine forever, but I had to move or she was going to die. I breathed in deeply and turned, following the trail. I didn't need my eyes. I could hear every thing and as I listened I imagined what it looked like. As time passed, it was harder and harder for me to remember things like colors. Shape. Smell. Size. Those I knew, but color. If only...

I shook off wishful thinking so I could concentrate. I ran for hours, but not many of them. Within less than 12 hours, I was back in Forks, just on the edge. Emmett was there waiting for me. ''Have a good run?'' he asked, a smile in his voice.

''Come on, Alice and Carlisle won't be far behind.''

''Yeah, Esme and Rose are waiting at home. What happened to this girl anyway?''

''I don't know. I just know she's all bloody and we have to save her.''

He must have heard the pain in my voice because he said, ''She's yours?''

I nodded slowly, swallowing, glad that her scent no longer bothered me.

Esme was waiting as promised. She gently took Isabella from my arms, though I never wanted to let her go. I sat down on the couch, rendered completely useless and started feeling a bit sorry for myself. I was relieved that now I had imprinted, I'd thought it'd never happen, but why did it have to be a girl who was mostly dead? Once again, I wished I could see her face. I wished I could see my own. Would she be repulsed? Would she ever love me back? If I had imprinted on her, then it was likely her soul had done the same thing, but I was one of a kind. With my luck, she'd end up hating me.

''Stop it,'' Jasper said from somewhere across the room. Esme had disappeared upstairs with Isabella.

''Sorry,'' I muttered, knowing he would hear.

Carlisle arrived a few minutes later. ''Did you have any problems?'' he asked me.

I shook my head. Then he went upstairs, too. Everyone waited for Alice, but as soon as she arrived, they all drifted off.

She sat down on the couch next to me.

''You did it, didn't you?'' she asked cheerfully.

''Got her home? Yes. Kept my sanity? I'm not sure.''

She smacked my arm playfully. ''No, silly. Your soul imprinted, didn't it? I saw it coming.''

''Of course you did,'' I mumbled. Then I whispered, ''But what if she _dies_? What am I supposed to do then?''

Alice was silent for a few moments. Then she said rather confidently, ''She won't. She knows she's going to fall in love with you, too.''

_Isabella Swan_

Low voices surrounded me, as if trying to keep me from being startled. I felt mostly numb, but there was a sense of peace that had not been with me before. I no longer felt as if I was in danger. I was safe. I knew it.

''She's coming around,'' said a quiet femal voice.

I opened my eyes, but there was nothing. No light at all. The feeling was vaguely familiar.

I sat up straight, wincing slightly. ''I can't see!'' I exclaimed, tearing at my face.

Cold hands restrained me. ''Isabella, relax. You're safe here. Don't touch your eyes,'' another voice, male this time, said.

''Why not?'' I asked, trying to do as he said and relax.

''They're injured very badly. If you touch them, it will just make it worse. Your sight will return, but you're just going to have to wait it out.''

My breath was coming in short gasps. The pain was returning, but I ignored it. ''Where am I?'' Their American accents were not voices I recognized.

''You're in Forks, Washington. I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. My wife Esme is here, too.''

''Cullen? Is Alice here?''

''Right here,'' came a bright voice on my left. ''Edward's here, too!''

Edward? I blushed. ''What am I doing here?''

''You were kidnapped.'' Her voice still had that strange cheerfulness to it. ''Edward saved you.''

I blushed deeper. ''Edward?''

''Yes, Isabella?'' His voice was like honey. I had suddenly forgotten what I was going to ask. Cool fingertips brushed my left hand. A strange sort of electricity bolted through me.

**Author's Note: Well, I know it was a bit scattered and not very detailed but it's going to get better. Bella's going to have to learn how Edward lives until her eyes are healed. Don't worry, she's not going to be blind for the whole story. I just wanted to give her a better appreciation of Edward and how amazing he is.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

PLAYLIST:

Forever - Chris Brown

Why - Secondhand Serenade

_Isabella Swan_

The electricity pulsed through me as I sat frozen. What was happening to me? It was a sort of painful pleasure. What did it mean? As soon as Edward pulled his hand away, I was released, but I felt an unexplainable need to move closer to the sound of his musical voice. I noticed that he smelled wonderful as well. Something very sweet but masculine. I couldn't even think of words for it.

A small smile broke out over my face and I knew all I wanted right then was to be with Edward.

''Are you hungry?'' a voice asked. The woman who must be Mrs. Cullen.

Now that I thought about it, I was starving, absolutely peckish.

_Edward Cullen_

Her voice was magical. It was like bells... only more lovely. I was vaguely aware of everyone else in the room, but I didn't care. Esme and Alice went off to get food for Isabella and the others quietly dispersed. I realized it was the first time I had ever really been alone with her.

''Isabella?''

''You can call me Bella.''

''Oh, ok.'' I didn't know what to say, so I told her truth. ''I'm so glad you're safe.''

''Thanks,'' she whispered. ''How did you find me?''

I reached out, wanting to find her hand again. It was warm and soft. She didn't flinch away from my icy one, though. ''Do you know what we are?''

''No,'' she admitted. Then she went on. ''Are you going to tell me? The Scottish man, Tristan... he wouldn't tell me either. He said something about mealtime.'' She paused. ''Oh, no. You're not cannibalistic, are you?''

I laughed a little at the real terror in her voice. ''No, we're not cannibals. We're something more along the lines of... vegetarians.''

''Well, what's so bad about that?'' She sounded confused.

''I'll tell you later. You should probably sleep some more.''

''How long have I been out?''

''About 4 days,'' I said, trying to sound as nonchalant as I could.

''Shoot! Charlie must be so worried! What am I going to do? Does that mean Christmas is already over? What day is it anyway? Are the holidays already over? How am I going to go back to school? I can't dance if I can't _see_!'' she exclaimed.

''Bella. Bella! Relax. We've got everything worked out with your dad. He thinks you're off in the Caribbean vacationing with Alice. We still have two weeks left. You should be all healed up by then.'' I wanted to laugh at her utter panic, and normally I would have... except I found that it was no longer funny. Anything that freaked Bella out was my problem. I supposed she should be mostly freaked out by me, but I couldn't even feel the burn for her anymore. It was a sweet relief. Being with her... I felt... human...

Her breathing slowed slightly as she took in my words. I stroked her palm absentmindedly. I liked feeling this way, like all we had was time.

But deep inside me, I knew time was running out. We'd imprinted on each other. She wasn't going to get any younger. She'd have to be changed eventually. Sooner, rather than later if we were to keep her out of serious trouble. She didn't even know what we were yet. I couldn't force my existence on her like that. It would be her choice, not like me.

As soon as I let my thoughts begin to drift, they turned to the most hellish days of my life as a human. The last few days before Carlisle had rescued me.

I was assaulted by the unbidden memories. The dark, dank cell, filled with the smell of ash. Choking, burning. White hot metal.

And the pain.

A screaming, tearing, roaring kind of pain that I was certain no other human in the world had ever experienced. No, I thought. No now. Not in this perfect moment.

I pushed the memories back as I heard Esme and Alice returning. The smell of human food nearly made me sick, but I stayed and listened to Bella eat. I wanted to know everything about her, and right then, more than anything, I wanted to see her.

But she needed rest. I'd been waiting 400 years. I could wait a little longer.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! I bet you're all curious as to what happened to Edward. I know I would be. You're just going to have to be patient. I've cranked out three chapters in less than 30 hours. You readers should consider yourselves lucky! Just kiddin'. I'll try to add another one tonight or tomorrow. Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PLAYLIST

Your Call - Secondhand Serenade

Celtic Woman Playlist

_Isabella Swan_

After I'd eaten, I was left in relative peace. I could still smell Edward's enticing smell that I still had no proper words for, but he didn't speak. Occasionally, as if he thought I was sleeping, he would run his freezing fingertips over my hand again. I stayed still, relishing it. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him. I knew I should sleep, but after an hour of trying, I gave up.

''Edward?'' I said quietly.

''Yes, Bella?'' His voice was gently and soothing.

I didn't know where to go from there so I said, ''Have you always been blind?'' He sighed. Maybe I'd started off wrong. I didn't want to upset him if he didn't want to talk about it. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.''

''No, it's better you know. We're going to be spending a lot of time together before you get better. I haven't always been this way. There was a time in my life when I had perfect vision but...'' He trailed off.

I pressed him to go on. ''You can tell me, Edward.'' I knew right then that I would always keep his secrets.

''I know.'' The conviction in his voice was so strong it startled me. ''But it's a long story for another day. Let's just say that I had it taken away from me.'' His voice became harsh as he said the last sentence.

''I-I'm sorry,'' I said lamely.

''Don't worry about it. This is the way it is and I just have to live with it.''

''Is it hard?'' I asked.

''At first it was very difficult. It wasn't so much the darkness that bothered me. It was the fact that I could no longer be independent. I wasn't used to having to ask for help. I hated having to remind my family that if they left stuff on the floor, I would trip over it. If the didn't put things back exactly where they'd gotten them from, I wouldn't be able to find them. The dependency really frustrated me, but I'm much better at it now and so is my family.''

'''How long have you been blind?''

_Edward Cullen_

''How long have you been blind?'' she asked.

I tried to think of answer that would be mostly truthful. I couldn't say ''for 400 years.'' She didn't know what we were yet. ''A while,'' I replied evasively.

She sighed. ''I would ask you how long a while is but I get the feeling I'm running out of questions.''

I laughed. It felt good. ''Ask away.'' Anything to hear her sweet voice again. I could hear her sigh and knew she must be getting tired again. ''Tell you what? You can ask me all the questions you want later. You should sleep some more.'' Much as I would like to sit and talk to her forever, I knew what she needed.

She huffed. ''OK. Fine,'' but there was a smile in her voice.

I heard her relax against the pillows. Her heart slowed down. Once she was finally asleep, I brushed her warm cheek. We would have to tell her what we were. There was no way around it. We'd imprinted. Either I'd have to go to the Volturi once her human life was over or she'd have to become one of us. I didn't like the idea of taking her life away from her but there was no way, after 400 years, that I would be able to giver her up to mortality.

''Really?'' said Alice. I hadn't even heard her enter the room.

I nodded.

''Yes!'' she squealed quietly. ''She and I are going to be very good friends,'' she said.

I rolled my eyes. Then again, who would bet against Alice?

_Isabella Swan_

It was a few days before I was strong enough to get up and walk around and when I finally could, I wished I could just stay in bed.

''OK, take three steps forward and one to the right,'' Edward instructed me for the fourth time. His cold fingers were wrapped around my arm this time. All I wanted to do was go to the toilet and I couldn't even get there because I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping. ''Ready?''

I swallowed. ''Yes.''

''One. Two. Three.''

We stopped. To the right. OK. I turned and felt for the handle. Finally! I opened the door. I could automatically tell it was a bathroom. The sound of my footsteps echoed off the floor differently than carpet.

The next few days became increasingly more frustrating. I could handle things like tripping. I did that even when I could see, but I now knew what Edward meant about the darkness. I felt like I was perched on the edge of a cliff, knowing it was there but unable to see the bottom of the ravine. Every step I took was completely measured. I barely lifted my feet for fear of plunging headfirst over the black edge. The Cullens were a godsend. Their patience amazed me. While I was at my wits' end, there they were, saying, ''It's OK, Bella. We didn't even really like that vase/table/picture/dish.''

My favorite times of the day were when Edward would take me up to his room. I always reached automatically for a light switch but then remembered I didn't need it. It felt strange to know we were sitting in the dark even though it really made no difference to either of us. I liked how organized his room was. I didn't have to worry about running into anything because there wasn't anything hard and anything that was had some sort of padding to prevent injury.

I liked to sit on his bed with him and listen to him talk. It didn't really matter what about, just as long as I could hear his perfect voice. Something about his family way off, that much I knew, but I didn't really care what it was. Their freezing skin surprised me but their warm hearts counterbalanced it. I felt so at home. Edward had told me we were in Washington. I didn't know much about that. Just that it was on the west side of the United States. I hadn't left the house.

Right now, we were sitting on his bed again, just relaxing quietly. I was surprised at the lack of awkwardness in our silences. It was a companiable, comfortable thing. Like we already knew everything we needed to know and could just sit back and enjoy.

''Listen, Bella,'' Edward said gently.

''What?''

''Can you hear the rain?''

I concentrated. Sure enough, there was the gently plip-plop of rain hitting the window. It was a beautiful sound. I yawned.

''Tired?'' Edward asked, a smile in his voice.

''A bit.''

He reached out and pulled me closer. I leaned back, my head on his chest. He was as hard as stone but not unpleasant. His warm breath washed over my face. I was suddenly struck by a thought. ''Don't you think this is a tad weird?'' I asked.

''What?'' No, evidently, he didn't.

''I mean, we barely even know each other and here we are, as if we've been together all along.''

He was quiet for a minute. ''You don't know how long I've waited for you.''

If he'd been waiting as long as I had, then I certainly did know. ''How long?''

He made a strange humming noise at the back of his throat. ''I wonder... Can you handle the truth?''

I scoffed. ''Of course.'' I turned so that my head was resting in the crook of his neck. A perfect fit. ''We were made for each other.''

He sighed, then took a deep breath. ''I know. I've been waiting for over 400 years.''

**Author's Note: Well, I hope that was OK. We're going to get into some more Edward/Bella moments in the next few chapters. Let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

PLAYLIST

Run - Leona Lewis

We Are Broken - Paramore

_Edward Cullen_

''Over 400 years?'' she asked a little incredulously. ''How does that work?''

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her all of this but I couldn't put it off any longer. She had said herself that she knew we were made for each other. She needed to know the truth. ''Let me start at the beginning,'' I said. '' It's a long story...''

As I began to tell her the dark story of my past, I was enveloped in the memories.

''The year was 1608. King James of Scotland had taken over the throne of England after the death of Queen Elizabeth. I was a part of the King's royal guard, one of his most trusted men. If there was a job that needed doing, I could do it. I was a proud person. Here I was, barely a man and already a favorite of the royalty. Then one time, everything went wrong...''

_I straightened as the King entered the room. He nodded at me and I bowed. ''Ah, Edward. I am glad you're here. There are a few matters upon which i would speak with you.''_

_I nodded and moved a little closer. King James seated himself on one of the plush sofas of the sitting room. ''You're a strong young man. 17. A good age to be married. Have you met anyone of interest? You could have the pick of the noblewomen in all of England.'' He laughed. His face became somber. I knew he must be thinking of the wife and children he'd had to leave in Scotland in order to ascend the throne._

_I coughed. ''Your Majesty, my only desire is to serve you.'' I had not considered marriage at all._

_He laughed again. ''Come on, man. There must be someone?''_

_I shook my head. ''I have no time for the trivial pursuits of women.''_

_''Very well, but keep your eyes open. There are some beauties in this place.''^_

_I nodded, but didn't intend on looking at all._

_Later that night..._

_The corridors were dark so late at night. I felt nearly alone, something that did not occur often. One of the maids was out, and when she came upon me, I could tell she had been drinking. She threw herself on me, attempting to get me to take her._

_''Darling,'' she said, ale on her breath. ''Take me. Take me now.'' I tried to push her away but she would not leave me in peace._

I was pulled back to reality for a moment as Bella's breathing sped up.

''When we were discovered, it was her husband who found us. He had drawn his sword and attacked me before I had any chance at all to defend myself. He did not kill me. He knocked me unconscious and kidnapped me.

''It was very dark when I awoke. At first, I couldn't remember anything. Whoever I had offended kept me there for a very long time. He tortured me, taking away my sight before leaving me to die. ''

Then I was lost in the memory again...

_Everything was dark. My broken body felt completely destroyed. I moaned softly, knowing that I was alone and no one would hear the shame of such a cowardly sound. Suddenly, cold arms enveloped me. They carried me, but I wasn't sure where or how long. I fell asleep for the last time in my human life._

_I was awakened by the sounds of two people talking. I couldn't see and this frightened me more than not recognizing the two voices. ''Who are you?'' I asked. My voice was rough and scratchy. It felt as though I'd been eating sand._

_A woman's voice spoke. ''Relax, sweetheart. You're in a lot of pain, but we're going to make everything better.''_

_It was not a threat of any kind. It was a gentle promise. Cool hands touched my forehead and I was afraid again, but it was a reassuring touch. Someone leaned in very close to me and then I was overcome by a burning pain in my neck. I woke up three days later, incredibly thirsty, but still unable to see._

''I've been blind and immortal ever since then.'' I laughed blackly. ''Can you guess what we are yet?'' One of the things I liked and disliked about Bella was the inability to hear her thoughts. It made her interesting and I never had to worry about answering questions she hadn't actually asked.

_Isabella Swan_

The words of his tragic story echoed in my mind as I tried to figure out exactly what he was. I skimmed his arm with my fingertips absently but he didn't seem to mind. Then everything clicked. Thirsty. Immortal. ''You're a... a... a vampire?'' I whispered.

''Yes,'' he said sadly.

''But why have you had to wait so long for me?'' I asked. I mean, there were millions of girls that had been born and lived since then.

''That's the thing that even vampires don't understand. What happens is a process called imprinting. When you first touch the one who is supposed to be yours forever, you just know. That's what happened when I brought you back from Scotland. I knew you were supposed to be mine because you didn't smell like food anymore.''

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. ''So you drink human blood?'' This frightened me a little.

To my surprise, he chuckled. ''No. We only drink animal blood. You're in no danger from any of us here.''

Well, _that_ was a relief. He sighed and, though I wanted to know more details, I didn't want to push him. He seemed a little depressed.

''Thank you for telling me,'' I said.

I felt him twirling some of my hair around his finger. ''You would have found out eventually. Alice was dying to tell you, but she knew I'd do it eventually. You see, some vampires have special... talents...''

I wondered what he meant by that.

''For example, Carlisle has a strange immunity to human blood. Esme can love passionately. Alice, well, Alice can see the future. Jasper influences emotions and I... I can read minds...''

I was slightly taken aback. ''You can hear people's thoughts? So you know what I'm thinking and things like that?''

''I can read every person's mind... except yours...''

I paused. ''Is there something wrong with me?''

He laughed. ''Wait. I can read minds and you think you're the one with the problem?''

''Sorry,'' I mumbled.

He kissed my hair, sending tingles down to my toes. ''Don't be. You just keep throwing me for loops. You're completely unpredictable.''

It felt good to be this close to someone, even if I barely knew him. My head rested on his shoulder as he played with my hair some more. I didn't even mind the dark when we could be like this. But I knew I would have to get better. It made me sad that I would get to see again and Edward wouldn't, but we were meant to be together. That much I knew. I wouldn't have him any other way. I was sitting on a bed with a vampire... and I wasn't even afraid...

**Author's Note: Well, that was kind of final-sounding, but don't worry! It's not the end of the story. There's still a billion things they have to do... like have their first kiss and stuff. I'm going to try to add a little humor. This is really dramatic. I need some happiness. At least there will be a happy ending.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

PLAYLIST

A Little Too Not Over You - David Archuleta

So Close - Jon McLaughlin (Love this one! It's from Enchanted! Look it up on YouTube!)

Edward Cullen

Bella was remarkably level-headed. I was a bit abashed at how coolly she took everything. She was afraid when she asked if we drank human blood but after that, she was completely clinical about everything. I wasn't going to press my luck, though. I pulled her a little closer, knowing my cold skin would not affect her as badly because of the imprinting.

''You should sleep,'' I murmured.

''What time is it?'' she asked, yawning?''

I pressed the clock on my bedside table. A calm, clear voice said, ''It is now 10:43 pm.''

''Do you want to eat something before bed?'' I asked. I was always forgetting that she needed food more often than we did.

She snorted. ''First bed. Then food.'' She paused for a moment, thinking. ''No. I'm not hungry. Plus, I'm too happy to move right now.''

I liked knowing she was so relaxed near me. I listened to her heartbeat slow down. She yawned again and was quiet after that. I left her lying on the bed and crept over to the CD player, popping in a mixed disc Alice had given me a few days ago. A slow waltz came over the speakers a little loudly. I turned it down, put the whole thing on repeat, and then went back to the bed to hold Bella.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive..._

It was so true. I did feel alive when I was with Bella. I instinctively pulled her tighter, the feeling over danger looming on the horizon washing over me. No, I thought, trying to concentrate. I was here. I was with Bella. We were together. I tried to imagine life without her and failed. She was so much a part of me now.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far..._

_We still had a long_ way to go, but I knew we could make it. Time passed as I listened to her breathe, listened to her heart beating. When she finally stirred several hours later, I felt the urge to not let her get up to get food. I wanted to stay so calm forever.

''This music is pretty,'' she said softly, her sweet breath washing over my face.

''Alice made is for me. She probably knew you would like it.''

There was a knock on the door. Speaking of Alice...

Edward, she thought. Let me in!

''Come in,'' I said in mock-frustration. ''What do you want?'' As if I didn't already know...

''Nothing from you!'' she said brightly. ''Carlisle said after Bella ate breakfast he wants to take a look at her eyes. He says they should be healed by now.''

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know it's WAY short, like really just a half-chapter, but I'm not exactly sure what to do with my story at the moment... Basically, I have a serious case of WB (writers' block, for those of you who were as-of-yet, uninformed). Well, tell me what you thought. I really should write some more stuff from Bella's point of view...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Author's Note: In response to a review I got, the whole imprinting thing is supposed to be that way. That was the basis for my story: What if imprinting happened to Vampires? This is the result of that *ahem* errant thought...**

PLAYLIST

Viva La Vida - Coldplay

Every Time We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix) - Cascada

So Close - Jon McLaughlin

Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden

_Isabella Swan_

Now that Alice had mentioned breakfast, I was suddenly very hungry. I held on tightly to Edward as we walked down the stairs. I could never remember if there were 20 or 21 and always ended up tripping on the top or the bottom. ''Relax, Bella,'' he breathed. ''21 steps. Do you know what number we're on right now?''

''No,'' I whispered, terrified.

He laughed. ''Don't worry. I won't ever let you fall.''

The tone of his voice made me think that there was more behind the words than just what was said. Even so, I held on tighter to his rock hard skin.

After eating, we went back up all 21 stairs to Carlisle's office. Edward knocked.

''Come in,'' called the doctor's pleasant voice. ''How are you feeling this morning, Bella?'' he asked.

''Fine,'' I yawned. Tired, yes, but 100 percent great.

''Well, I just wanted to take a look at your eyes and see if they're doing all right yet. Come sit down on my table.''

With help from Edward, I climbed up onto the examination table and waited. Dr. Cullen's cool ahnds gently touched my face. ''Have you been experiencing any pain?'' he asked as he deftly unwrapped the bandaging.

''Not really. Just discomfort.''

''Hmm, ok, keep your eyes closed,'' he cautioned. He pulled of the last of the gauze and much as I wanted to test them, I knew it probably wasn't a great idea. He made a strange sound at the back of his throat.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Well, there seems to be a small infection. I'll put some antibiotic on it and wrap it back up, It's going to be another few days before you're completely back to normal. You'll be ready to go back to school next week.''

Next week? It felt like I'd already been here an eternity... a very pleasant eternity, but an eternity nonetheless. I only had a week left and then I'd have to go back to school and pretend that Alice was a human and Edward... what would happen to us then? I hoped we would be together. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

My train of thought was interrupted by a stinging on my eyelids. I sucked in my breath in a hiss. ''Sorry,'' Carlisle murmured.

Edward squeezed my hand.

---------------------------------

After talking to Carlisle, everyone but Edward went away for two days to hunt. He would go another day. A few minutes after everyone had gone, Edward pulled me along behind him and sat me down on something hard. He sat beside me and then music filled the air. Now I understand. Hesitantly, I reached out. My fingers met piano keys. I didn't press down, though. I pulled my hand back and listened to him play.

It was soft and sweet. I recognized it was the one he'd played at that piano festival what seemed like years ago but had really only been a few months. I laid my head on his shoulder, lost in the music. The song changed to a differently melody but no less gentle. ''I wrote this one for you,'' he whispered into my hair.

''F-for me?'' I was at a loss for words. No one had ever written me a song. I felt him nod.

The next two days were very peaceful ones for me. The night everyone was due to return, Edward led me somewhere in the forest. When we reached our destination, wherever it was, I could smell flowers and grass and trees. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. ''Tell me everything you can about this place,'' he said quietly.

I thought for a moment. ''You're here with me.''

He laughed. ''Think a little farther out.''

''Ok... I can hear birds singing and maybe some bees nearby.''

''Good. Keep going.''

I sighed. Where was he going with this? I listened very hard. For a moment, it was as though my senses were infinitely heightened. ''The wind. I can hear it moving the trees and the grass. We are definitely sitting on grass, by the way. I can smell flowers and rotting wood.''

''You're better at this than some people,'' he said. ''I can hear the wind, too. It's singing.'' He set me down on the grass. We were side by side, two unseeing people who trusted each other so completely that sight was rendered unnescessary. He was leaning closer, I could feel it. Instinctively, I did the same.

''I can hear you breathe. I can hear your heart beating in your chest. Everything about you is so alive.''

I blushed.

''Your skin is heating up,'' he said, his breath just centimeters from my face.

Then our lips met ever so gently. I wrapped my arms around him, twisting my fingers into his hair. The cold of them didn't even bother me. His hands were around my waist, pulling me closer until we were so close that there was nothing between us but clothing. Then we were laying on the grass, no longer upright. My lips opened as his did, moving in harmony. It occurred to me that maybe we were moving too fast. Could vampires even... do it?

Edward yanked himself away from me before the answer could be found. ''Bella,'' he breathed, burying his face in my neck. ''I'm sorry.''

Wait. Wasn't that just the best moment of my life? Why was he apologizing? ''Edward, that was amazing,'' I said seriously.

''I know.'' He flipped us so that I was laying on his chest.

''Don't be sorry. That was the best first kiss in the history of first kisses.''

He laughed. ''I'm glad you think so. We have to be more careful, though. I could have really hurt you.''

My lips did feel little swollen but it was something I could _definitely_ get used to. ''OK, we'll be careful, but does that mean no more kissing at all?'' I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

''Of course not, we'll just have to be a little slower about it,'' he chuckled. ''We should probably head back. The others will be home soon.''

**Author's Note: This chapter feels like it was longer than the others, but it probably wasn't. Probably 'cause I crammed so much stuff into it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
